Como en Casa
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: La sensación de estar en casa es el regalo para dos corazones que se aman... espero que gusten de este pequeño one shot o songfic


**Hola chicas, aquí, dejando algo para que no me olviden, jeje, la verdad este one shot se me ocurrió hace tiempo, pero hasta ahorita se me ocurrió subirlo, los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la canción es de "****Chantal Kreviazuk – It Feels Like Home to Me ",**** la historia si es mia, pero eso es lo de menos … besitos**

**

* * *

**

En un oscuro departamento, que al parecer esta vacio, todo está en silencio en la sala y poco a poco la noche se cuela por el ventanal, de la habitación se escucha música del radio, una estación romántica, con canciones para enamorados, dentro de la habitación tampoco hay luz, lo único que se aprecia es la luz de la luna entrando por el balcón, en la cama esta una pareja abrazada, lo único que los cubre es una fina sabana, el reposa de espaldas al colchón, abrazando a su amada, quien tiene la cabeza sobre el varonil pecho, en apariencia están dormidos, pues no se mueven y sus respiraciones son acompasadas, en la radio se escucha el inicio de una canción, el piano es la introducción, y luego una melodiosa voz femenina dan pie a la interpretación

Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself

Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms

There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast

Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life

La chica abre los ojos ante el sonido de la canción, pero no se mueve, para no despertar a su amado –"tus ojos son mi perdición, lo son desde que te conozco, desde el día que nuestras vidas se cruzaron, y pensar que en ese momento te odie, o eso quise creer"

_Flashback_

_Una chica de largo cabello rubio amarrado en unos singulares chonguitos, cuerpo envidiable a pesar de no tener mas de 16 años, ojos azules como una mañana soleada estaba frente al crown llorando sus penas, observando una hoja de papel frente a sus ojos y lamentándose_

_-30 puntos – lloraba amargamente – mi madre me va a matar – decía al tiempo que hacia una bolita de papel con su examen – si no lo ve mi mama, no me regañara – decía al tiempo que lanzaba a sus espaldas la bola de papel, sin darse cuenta que caía justo en la cabeza de alguien que iba a entrar al crown_

_-oye cabeza de chorlito – gritaba un chico alto de cabello azabache, ojos azules como el mar mas profundo, su cuerpo a pesar de ser delgado se notaba que tenia marcados los músculos – fíjate a donde tiras tu basura – decía al tiempo que estiraba la arrugada hoja – 30 puntos, deberías de estudiar mas cabeza de chorlito_

_-oye – decía la ofendía al tiempo que se giraba a verlo –"que chico mas guapo" – pensó, pero reacciono a su ofensa y se encamino, se paro frente a él y le arrebato el examen, por unos segundos se miraron fijamente, ella sentía que se podía hundir en ese pozo profundo que eran sus ojos, él tenia la mirada embobada en su mirada celeste, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos – que grosero – le saco la lengua y se marchaba para dar vuelta en la esquina, antes de esto, se giro de nuevo para verlo y pudo notar que el aun seguía viéndola –"que extraño, pero que hermosos ojos" – y con esos pensamientos se alejo del lugar_

_Mientras el chico quedo hechizado por los celestes ojos – "que bellos ojos, que hermosa, aun enojada" – sonrió recordándola y viéndola alejarse y desaparecer al doblar la equina _

_Fin flashback_

-"sin darme cuenta desde ese momento te amé, desde ese día te amo" – sin proponérselo suspiro, su compañero al escuchar el suspiro y puesto que el tampoco estaba dormido la abrazo más

If you knew how lonely my life has been

And how long I've been so alone

And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along

And change my life the way you've done

De pronto el chico puso atención a la letra sin querer despertar a su amada –"antes de conocerte estaba solo, mi vida estaba vacía, perdí a mis padres desde pequeño, estuve solo toda la vida, desde que nos conocimos en el crown te amé, aun en contra de mi mismo, siempre había querido mantener a las personas lejos de mí, tenia amigos pero pocos, y ni hablar de las mujeres, aunque siempre tuve suerte con ellas ninguna me llamaba la atención, hasta que te conocí, hiciste latir mi corazón y ya jamás me sentí solo, recuerdo cuando te besé por primera vez

_Flashback_

_Una rubia estaba en una esquina del salón viendo como las parejas bailaban animadamente_

_-"aunque estoy vestida como una princesa, no me estoy divirtiendo" – pensaba tristemente, cuando alguien le extiende la mano_

_-me permite esta pieza princesa – un joven con esmoquin y mascara la estaba invitando a bailar, ella no sabia que se trataba de quien creía su peor enemigo, pero el si sabia quien era ella, y aprovechando la mascara se atrevió a invitarla_

_-"que hermosa sensación" – pensaba ella, al terminar la pieza, ella hizo una reverencia y fue a la mesa de bebidas, sin darse cuenta bebió algo con alcohol – que rico jugo – decía un poco mareada por el efecto de la bebida, sin querer choco de espalda con el pecho de alguien – disculpe – sin saber como el caballero con quien choco la saco al balcón donde la sentó en un barandal_

_-"es tan hermosa, me siento tan feliz y completo" – y sin pensarlo mucho acorto la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella, fue solo un roce, pero para ambos fue hermoso, quizá la rubia estaba entonada, pero no confundida, la sensación era mágica_

_Fin flashback_

-"desde ese momento supe que eras mía y yo tuyo" pensaba apretando más el agarre de su amada

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

La rubia se empezó a remover en los brazos de su amado, después besó el pecho de su hombre con ternura

-¿te desperté amor? – preguntaba el pelinegro con dulzura casi en un susurro

-estaba despierta – respondió ella suspirando y formando un camino de húmedos besos del pecho al cuello de él – escuchaba la canción

-yo también la escuchaba – dijo él buscando sus labios, para fundirse en un beso, que empezó tierno y cálido, para volverse posesivo y pasional

A window breaks, down a long, dark street

And a siren wails in the night

But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me

And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

El beso provocaba en ellos sensaciones conocidas, pero nuevas a la vez, era nacer y morir en un instante, un beso desataba pasiones en sus cuerpos y en sus almas

-"cuando estoy a tu lado me siento protegida, segura, completa, soy una contigo, iluminas mi vida, hemos pasado por momento muy duros, como cuando te fuiste a estudiar a otro país, recuerdo esa despedida"

_Flashback_

_Una pareja se encontraba en la sala de espera de un aeropuerto, él lleva una maleta en la mano_

_-pensé que estarías en la escuela – decía el pelinegro con un tono de tristeza – "no quería que me despidieras, no quiero verte sufrir al irme"_

_-no fui a la escuela, quería despedirme de ti – respondía su acompañante, tratando de mantener las lagrimas que traicioneramente salían de sus ojos – disculpa – se secaba las lagrimas – me prometí no llorar, pero no puedo – lanzándose a sus brazos, él la aprieta fuerte, con amor, de pronto la soltó, y se hinco sobre una rodilla, ella lo miro entre sorprendida y sin entender_

_-princesa – dijo sacando una cajita de la bolsa de su pantalón – quiero darte esto como una promesa de que volveré – sacaba de la cajita un anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante incrustado, tomo su mano izquierda y coloco el anillo en su dedo_

_Ella miro el anillo en su dedo mas animada, sonrió – te prometo que lo cuidare mucho – decía sonriendo aun mas, mientras él se ponía de pie y se fundieron en un beso de despedida, después el camino a la sala de abordar donde ella lo perdió de vista, mientras jugaba con el anillo_

_Fin flashback_

-"pero volviste, convertido en un importante doctor, me llenaste orgullo, cuando te fuiste y a pesar de escribirnos me sentía vacía, algo me faltaba sin ti, pero eso fue solo una prueba, que pasamos sin problemas" – pensaba mientras su amado la colocaba bajo su cuerpo fuerte y varonil y depositaba suaves besos en su cuello y hombros

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me

And how long I've waited for your touch

And if you knew how happy you are making me

I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

-"recuerdo que cuando me fui a estudiar al extranjero te extrañaba yo, todos los días, a todas horas, pensaba en tus besos, tu olor a rosas y fresas, la dulzura de tu voz, pero quería que te sintieras orgullosa de mi, por eso trabaje mucho y hasta adelante materias para poder regresar pronto, el día de mi regreso estaba tan emocionado que no me fije que hasta deje ropa en mi dormitorio, no me importo, estaba ansioso de verte"

_Flashback_

_Una pareja estaba abrazada a la orilla del lago, con la luna de testigo de ese mágico momento, después de que los amigos de ambos le habían dado la bienvenida a él_

_-¿me amas? – pregunto ella aun con la cara escondida en el pecho de él_

_-si_

_-¿Qué tanto? – levantó su rostro para mirarlo_

_-mucho – respondió mirándola a los ojos_

_-¿Qué tanto es mucho?_

_-mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo – y antes que ella pudiera hablar más, la beso con amor, ternura, pasión, con ese sentimiento de haberla extrañado_

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Esta noche es importante para los dos, hace unas horas, en medio de un desayuno familiar en casa de la rubia, él pedía la mano de ella en matrimonio, después de que el padre de ella se atragantara con el jugo y gritara un poco dio su consentimiento, después de las felicitaciones él la llevo a su departamento para poder celebrar a solas, y así después de 5 años de noviazgo, de peleas, de corajes, de tristezas, de alegrías, de amor, al fin consumaban ese amor que los llenaba, sus cuerpos hacían lo que sus almas hicieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron, cuando se conocieron, se amaron en cuerpo y alma

-sabes amor – decía él aun besando el cuerpo de la que pronto sería su esposa – contigo me siento en casa, es como estar en mi hogar, Serena tu eres mi hogar – ella solo gemía ante su roce y sus besos

-yo también me siento en casa cuando estoy contigo Darien – decía tratando de articular frases coherentes, de pronto ella se unió a la faena besando el cuerpo de su futuro esposo, con amor, sus manos rozaban su espalda y su trasero, ya no podía aguantar más, quería fundirse en uno con él, la pasión los fue llevando a tocar el cielo

-TE AMO –gritaron los dos al momento de llegar al orgasmo, para luego caer rendidos abrazados, y dejar que el sueño los alcanzara, pero juntos, siempre juntos. Porque ellos se pertenecían ellos se sentían bien, felices y completos porque ellos se sentían como en casa


End file.
